No hero
by Lady.Vill
Summary: What if the villains are not exactly what we think they are? Just something that passed in my mind. One shot.


Disclaimer: if Harry Potter belonged to me, i would not be writing fan-fictions

* * *

 **He was dying.**

Not that it mattered. Not anymore. Not when there was nobody else to care if he stopped existing in this world.

 **His body was cold.**

It will only get worse in a few hours, when life will finally go away from his limbs. When all he was finally ceased to be. He only had a few more hours of suffering. Finally.

 **He was alone.**

Exactly the way IT had told him so many years ago. He made everyone that loved him go away. He needed to.

 **He was hated.**

Hated for being who he was. Hated for doing what he thought was right, and be damned the consequences.

 **He wanted to be the hero.**

But for it, he needed to play the part of a villain. He needed to kill. To torture.

 **He was never a good man.**

And he did not want to be. His soul was lost years ago, ripped apart with his first murder. But it needed to be done. It needed.

But like everyone else, there was a time that he was only a boy.

He had dreams. He wanted to collect all the treasuries in the world. Be loved. Have a family.

 **Until he found IT.**

IT changed everything. IT told him the whole world would be destroyed, unless humanity could stay together and fight back.

They needed a hero.

But for a hero to exist, first there is need to be a villain.

And he accepted to be it.

Not that he did not try to be the hero in the begin. He tried. Being a good student, a loved friend. But he could not stop the dreams.

The artifact he had found in his first year was a heirloom passed in his family, but lost for centuries. IT could show him dreams, glimpses at the _futures-that-could-be_.

And IT showed the world's destruction.

 **Unless he could save it.**

 **Being the villain trying to destroy it.**

And like many roles that he had played before that, he did it with perfection. No emotions. Nothing. It was only another role like many others.

He instilled fear. Horror. Loyalty. He killed and tortured with a smile in his lips. In truth, he did not felt anything.

It was this way for years. Since he killed his best friend. The only person whom he had confided himself with. The person that needed to die, so it all could begin. Die, so she could be a mentor for the next generations. Something that did not leave this world. A ghost.

She told him that she accepted that. That she loved him.

 **And then he killed her.**

It was the last time he cried. After this, his soul was ripped. Everything was going according to the plan. According to what IT had showed him.

And for years he played the role. Doing everything that IT showed him that needed to be done. To save the world.

Then a prophecy appeared. One that showed his end.

And IT showed him all the _futures-that-could-be_. He knew the time had come. His ending was getting near and he rejoiced for the first time in years.

Now, almost sixteen years later it was time.

He opened his eyes. That would be the last time that he would have a glimpse at the future. He could see it. Everything was already in motion.

The Grand Prophecy would come, but not for many years.

Nobody will ever know the truth behind it. Nobody will ever know the hero that tried for years to set everything in motion, to save humanity.

Nobody would ever know because he was no hero. He was the villain. How things should be. The only way that IT showed that humanity could be saved in the _futures-that-could-be_.

And so Voldemort prepared himself for his last act at the battle of Hogwarts, where he finally died by the hands of Harry Potter.

Books would tell this moment for many years to come. It was the great battle in what the first Hero of the Great Prophecy defeated the villain Voldemort.

And nobody will ever know that before him there was another hero.

 **Because Tom Marvolo Riddle was no hero.**

 **And so the Great Prophecy begins.**

 _"The no hero will save the world_

 _With a torn soul he will weld his power_

 _To be defeated for the first Hero to come_

 _And thus begin the end of the world..."_

\- excerpt from the Great Prophecy

* * *

 _So what do you guys think? It is an oneshot, so i will probably not make a continuation. it is just an idea that appeared in my mind. what if had more about the Voldemort than we thought? what if he was a bad guy, yes, but not exactly a villain?_

 _I hope you liked it._


End file.
